Nicktoons: Truth or Dare
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Waking up in a featureless room,the Nicktoons realize their only way of escape is to "Do as they're told." Therefore whatever appears on the paper they found,they must do. (Accepting Truths and Dares)


_**Morgan: Alrighty,i'm writing shit again!**_

 _ **Jimmy: You can say that again.**_

 _ **Morgan: Nobody asked you!**_

 _ **Jimmy: Hey that's my line. -_-**_

 _ **Timmy: What is she doing to us this time?**_

 _ **Morgan: *smirks* Oh,it ain't just gonna be me this time.**_

 _ **Jenny: Oh god,what are you talking about?**_

 _ **Morgan: You'll see-AUGH!**_

 _ **Danny: There. Now she'll be quiet.**_

 _ **Timmy: Finally you blast her! Why didn't you do that before?**_

 _ **Danny: To be honest,i don't know.**_

 _ **Jimmy: Anyway,let's see what she's done to us this time.**_

* * *

"Urgh...what...happened?" a raspy young voice whispered as his light blue eyes opened. Realizing he was laying face-down he pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around.

From what he could tell he was in a large room but it was too dark to make out anything specific,until he heard movement nearby.

"Who's there?" he asked in a stern tone,bracing himself incase he had to take on some monster. Luckily for him though,it wasn't.

"Timmy? Is that you?"

Recognizing the voice he responded. "Jimmy? Yeah it's me! Where are you?"

"I think about ten feet away from you."

"Oh."

Squinting to make use of the limited visibility he had,he walked forward slowly so he wouldn't bump or trip over him. Sadly it didn't work and with a sudden yelp from them both Timmy fell onto him.

"Turner get off me!" he shouted.

"I can't see crap! Don't yell at me!"

"Ugh,then wait for your eyes to adjust!"

Finding no comebacks to continue the argument,Timmy did what he was told(for a change) and once he could see better he could see the silhouette of his friend,whom he quickly scrambled off of.

"Thank you. Now do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope,not in the slightest. I just woke up and found myself in what i think is a big room. You?"

He saw his shadowed friend move into a sitting position and move his head around. "Not much more than that. Although i think we were knocked out with a blow to the head,cause i've got a sore spot."

"Same here,now that you mention it." Timmy agreed,rubbing the side of his own head.

Just then,a loud clang in the distance startles the two,causing them to freeze. "What the heck was that?"

"I'd rather not stick around to find out,let's see if we can find an exit."

The young duo started feeling their way around the room to find the walls and then they started feeling for a door. When that didn't work,Jimmy thought there might be a trap door in the floor. However after moving along the cold floor for a while,his hand touched something that felt like another hand. Being that he was in almost pitch black and he hadn't been expecting it,he screamed aloud which would have frightened the ten year old if he wasn't busy laughing at the high pitched tone of it.

"Oh my gosh dude!" he laughed,collapsing onto the floor. "You sound like a girl!"

Blindly attempting to move away from whoever he touched,he let his temper get the better of him as his mind went out for a moment. "Oh shut up you little twerp!" he screamed and instantly regretted as it caused his friend to go dead quiet. He was about to take it back when a third voice spoke up.

"Urgh...who's there?"

Again,although not being visible,both sets of blue eyes widened. "Danny!?" they both called out.

The voice went silent for a moment before a familiar green glow lit up the room.

When it did the two boys had to look away as they're eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Once it didn't hurt to look at it,Jimmy sighed in relief as with what he was used to he had expected he had touched a Zombie or something.

"Um...do you guys know where we are?"

Timmy shook his head. "That's what we've been trying to figure out. You got any idea?"

"If i asked,what makes you think i know anything? Besides my head is so foggy right now that even if i did know i wouldn't be able to recall it."

"You got any sore spots anywhere?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah...now that you mention it i do. Right on the side here…" he trailed off,rubbing the area with the hand not emitting the light.

 _Do as you're told…._

The odd wispy voice seemed to slither throughout the room,however Timmy was the only one to hear it.

Noticing the youngest look around nervously,Danny asked what was wrong.

"Did anyone else hear that?" he asked,still shifting his eyes left and right.

"Hear what?"

Timmy looked at the boy genius with an "Are you kidding me" expression,but Jimmy only shrugged.

With that,the voice sounded again,this time Jimmy was the only one to hear it and it caused him to jump slightly.

 _Hikari…_

" _What the...Hikari? That's...Japanese. Is this what Timmy heard?"_ he thought,looking at the boy and then back at nothing.

" _Hikari...that means "Light". Should i say it aloud? Or is it a clue?"_ Thinking about it for a minute more,he decided to say it aloud.

"Hikari!"

Before the other two boys could question why he just spouted a Japanese word,the room flashed to life in a blast of light. Causing each kid to shield their eyes.

"Oh god! My eyes are on fire!" Timmy shouted,attempting to hide in his shirt.

"Just bare it! Like i said,eyes adjust!" Jimmy shouted back,hoping to console him.

"Jeez,did they have to be so blinding though!?" Danny asked,more to himself.

As the lights faded to normal,each boy slowly removed their hands from their eyes and blinked in an attempt to clear the black spots from their vision. When they did,they all let out a small gasp upon seeing two more kids in the room with them. Two teenage girls to be exact. Jenny was lying on her side,facing away from them and a newcomer,Morgan was laying on her stomach with her face looking towards them. She was the oldest of the group,by actual age but in terms of height and whatnot she resembled Jenny.

She was 5"2, had tanned-peach skin,really long,messy brown hair,green eyes with glasses placed over top,scarring on her face and arms,and she was wearing a black t-shirt,purple hoodie with cyan stars on it,black sweatpants,blue and black sneakers,and the most important article was her necklace. It had a black band,silver clasp and the charm was a circle with a crescent moon beneath a dragon's eye. This was what allowed her to use her powers,which were based off that of a Siren. Like the other four she had a counterpart,Manny.

Like him her powers are based off of a creature and while the powers don't come from her necklace like Manny's does from his belt she still needs it in order to use them,otherwise she risks losing control. Another similarity is that she changes form when using them and she gains animal-like features,such as oval shaped ears. Other features include her hair gaining purple and black stripes and it gaining a band which is where her hair extends,looking like a tail. The main feature though are her wings. She obtains frilled black webbing which resemble wings but that only combined with the glow that surrounds her is what allows her to levitate. Some of her abilities are that she can use her voice to control the minds of others,blast sound waves from her mouth,

At a glance both Morgan and Jenny seemed to still be unconscious.

Without even saying anything,the three went over in an attempt to rouse them. Timmy and Jimmy tried to get Morgan up while Danny took Jenny.

"What should be do? Slap her in the face?" Timmy asked,secretly wanting to do it.

"Well let's see,she's got her necklace on meaning she can use her powers and when she feels pain she instantly turns aggressive. Not to mention she hates being woken up,so unless you want to die as a ten years old i suggest we come up with a better idea."

"Okay...good point. Well,you got one?"

Jimmy frowned. The only thing he could think of was to simply shake her,but he didn't know if that was a good idea either,for different reasons. Eventually he decided on it simply because he had no better plan.

"Just try shaking her."

His friend nodded,got down on his knees and did just that. He didn't do it too hard at first but he soon grew frustrated when she made no reaction to the movement. While his friend kept trying he glanced over at the other two teens and saw Danny having better luck as the robot female started to stir as soft whirring became more and more audible. It was assumed to be her inner workings attempting a restart. As her eyes started to unlock,he heard a soft groan come from the other.

Morgan's green eyes opened a sliver as the blurred image of the two boys filled her limited vision. "Wha…" she asked,voice barely audible and filled with fatigue.

"Morgan! Are you in there?" Timmy asked,voice slightly distorted in her ears.

She squinted. "Timmy? Is that..you?" Her vision began to clear and the duo became recognizable. Realizing this,she sat up quickly only to groan and hold her head as a wave of dizziness slammed into her.

"Woah,hey be careful." Jimmy warned.

She gave a slight nod and looked around. "What in the-"

"I'd like to know as well." Jenny interrupted,getting up and walking over with Danny.

"Guys? Where are we?" the Sirenic female asked,Jenny looking at the others hoping for an answer as well.

"We're not sure. We all woke up in here and now that there's light...it doesn't seem like there's a way out."

The four kids looked around and saw the room was a large square and there seemed to be nothing but white walls all around. This didn't deter the teens however.

"Well,if there's no exit…" Jenny started,bringing one of her blasters out of her arm." We'll just have to make one!"

Danny smirked,eyes and hands glowing green. "I'm with ya." He then noticed the third teen trying to get up to help.

"Don't worry about it Morgan. Jen and i have got this. Besides,whatever knocked us out seems to have had a little more fun with you than us."

She replied with a simple nod and leaned against one of the four walls.

With that,Jimmy and Timmy stepped back as the other two let loose a blast of blue and green which smashed into the opposite wall,creating a small explosion of smoke.

Once it cleared,everyone instantly felt pure confusion as not only was the wall still intact,but there wasn't even a burn mark.

"Um,what?"

"What the heck is that wall made of!?"

Cautiously,Jimmy went over and touched the wall. "It feels like a normal painted wall. It's not made of any kind of metal."

"Weird…so uh...now what do we do?" Timmy asked.

"Uh...guys?"

"What is it Morgan?" Danny asked.

"Has anyone else noticed there are no vents in the room? How are we getting air?"

Everyone but Jenny felt their heart skip a beat. None of them thought of that.

"If there are no vents...then i don't think we are…." Jimmy said,voice shaking slightly.

"Oh my gosh we're gonna die!"

"No! We're not! Get a hold of yourself Timmy! There's got to be a way out!" Danny yelled.

Grimacing,Jenny became concerned for her friends. As a robot she didn't need to breathe but she knew humans did. Without Oxygen humans simply cannot function,therefore their hearts give out and they die. Obviously refusing to let that happen,she looked around the room again as there had to be something they were missing and indeed they were. Over in a far corner she saw a piece of paper on the floor,so she went over and picked it up. Once she'd read it she ran back over to her companions.

"Guys! Look at this! I found it over in the corner."

"A piece of paper?" Morgan asked,forcing herself to stand. "What's it say?"

She handed it to Jimmy who read it aloud. "Here you are trapped,but do not panic. You will be set _free if you do what you are told_. What?"

"Do what we're told? What do we have to do?" Timmy inquired,not liking the idea of being ordered to do anything.

As if his question was being answered,words began appearing on the paper,promoting Jimmy to drop it out of shock.

* * *

 _ **What does the paper say? That's up to you guys! Message me with the truths or dares you want the Nicktoons to do and in the next chapter i will ad them in. There's no limit,just nothing TOO inappropriate. Pretty much anything goes,my OC is also up for torture if you want. Go for it.**_

 _ **Timmy: Crap! She's awake! Everyone stop her now!**_

 _ **Morgan: Well f***k,Bye!**_

 _ **All: *Battle cry***_


End file.
